Lillyanne's Journey
by Yamaveikun
Summary: Lillyanne is going to Happy Tree Town to meet someone,she accompanied by her father's man. Will she find the person she wants to meet and solve her father's conflict with his old ally?
1. In Beginning of the journey

**Hi it's me, Yamaveikun.I want to write my OC story about Lillyanne. It focused on**

**Her. Anyway…..please review if you want.**

Lillyanne is leaving her home with her father's men, the tiger soldier ask her

"Miss Lilly, are you sure you want to?" then she replied "Yes, I want to know about my father's interaction with him, I really want to meet him." "But it's too risky for you,

You could get killed, he would be worry about you!!" said the tiger soldier but Lillyanne shook her head then give him smile look "don't worry, I'm sure can take care of myself, instead…you should be careful to yourself, I don't want my father upset to you and your friend." Then she waves him happily. The Tiger Soldier really worries about her, although Tiger General seems too careless to his men but he loves his daughter so much…"I hope you will be saved, Miss Lilly…"

**Well…that was a short, because I don't really have an idea….that will be a long journey to her. **

**Lillyanne:" hey, that was so short…."**

**Me:" I know I know…."**


	2. Confusion

**Hi, there's a continuation and enjoy!!!**

Lillyanne left her home for two days ago, and now she still in Vietnam.

"This is really confuse me, I don't know how to go there…..hey maybe I can ask

Someone! That's a good idea." Then Lillyanne ask the old lady. She speaks a Vietnamese to old lady but the old lady seems confuse, so she leave with thankful but not satisfy. Before she leaves from her hometown, her stomach growled loudly that makes her blushed shameful" oh yeah, I haven't eat for two days. I must find the restaurant first…..uhh….so hungry…"she searches a restaurant near the airport and she finally found it."Yay, Finally a restaurant!!" after she reached it, lotta people are waiting for food, she face palmed then leave the restaurant.

Before she leave Vietnam, she look sad for run away from home without her father's permission while she said "I'll never find the town…….I guess I have to go back home before father become worry about me…."but she shook her head and she said again in her heart "but I wont give up, I have to find him. I must go to the town where he belongs!!! But first…..I have to ask someone how can I go to that town."

**Well, it's a continuation of her story.**

**So…….**

**Lillyanne:" Please review and please tell me how to go to HAPPY TREE TOWN!!**

**PLEASE, I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Me:" hey hey patience, Lilly….if you go in hurry, that would be a bad story,**

**THINK OF THE READER!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Lillyanne:" oh yeah….btw, Yamakun does not own HTF, she is my owner."**

**Me:" What the F*$.....!!!!!??????? Don't say that!!!!!!!!!"**


	3. Help From Young Man

**HI What's up??**

**Oh yeah, now I want to add Surge, Flipped out soldier's OC.**

**Maybe he can help her for go to Happy Tree town.**

When Lillyanne searches people who know about the mysterious town, all people doesn't know about the town.

That makes Lillyanne disappointed to herself, maybe it just a rumor about the mysterious town, and she said "Maybe I'm wrong, it just a rumor…..what can I be so stupid……All the people thinks it just a fiction or just a cartoon…maybe I can call him

But he's on working, I could be annoy him and beside that, he accompany my father,

If my father knows that, he will be very furious and never let me go out with my

Friends anymore……"

Before she leave airport, there is a young man, he is an orange fox with a white stomach. Front paws and back are brown and he wears a tan leather jacket that saw her walked away from airport. He walk toward her "who's there?" then he replied

"Ich bin haise Surge." then Lillyanne respond "are you Germany? Sorry I can't speak Germany, My name is Lillyanne. And btw, can you speak English?"

Just then Surge ask her "Do you want go to Happy Tree Town?" she surprised when he ask her about the town. With her curiosity she ask him back "Yes, I want go to that town. Can I ask you something, do you know how to go there?" but Surge give her

Confuse looks, why is this girl look excited about that town? He knows there's a curse

In that town. If she goes there, she will get curse and never leave that town. It's better if she doesn't go to the town. "Why aren't you answer me, are you confuse or something??" Lillyanne asked him when he thought about that town then he answers "I know how to go there, you have go to San Francisco, and then you ask the people that know about the town, that's all I know." After he answers her question, she become very excited and she thank him "OH….!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! OK, SEE YOU

SOON, WE CAN MEET AGAIN SOON!!!!" then she waved him happily and go toward to airport. After she left, he whispered hopefully "good luck, Lillyanne."

**Yep, that's a step to happy tree town, since HTF created in San Francisco but I read it**

**In HTF website maybe…….**

**Maybe another character will appear including OC**

**Oh and Surge, I've read his story so I added him to my story, maybe he'll come back in next chapter, it depends on him ^_^**

**Surge owned by Flipped out soldier and**

**Lillyanne owned by me.**


	4. Destination: San Francisco

**HI What's up??**

**Sorry if took a long time. Anyway….enjoy!!!**

With all her excited feeling, Lillyanne finally discover her destination, which is

San Francisco. Where the mysterious town exist, she wanted to go there while she

Looking a flight schedule, before that she check her bag at first but she lost the

Airline ticket "ohh shucks!!! First I don't know where the town is, and now I LOST MY TICKET!!!!!!!!"

"Miss, you forget your ticket, here's your ticket!"Lillyanne heard a male voice

Walk towards her, is an employee airport that give her airline ticket. Lillyanne feel shame to herself, she doesn't want to bother the employee again "thank you, I guess

I have to be more careful about ticket...^//_//^" but the employee respond "Miss, isn't

That your next flight?? You suppose go to San Francisco aren't you?" Then Lillyanne

Replied "oh, you right. Thanks for remind me sir." Then she goes to plane.

Lillyanne is so excited for her new adventure. The plane arrived to San Francisco then Lillyanne take off. "So this is San Francisco eh, it's really cool. This is the first time

I got out alone……but where's happy tree town……?"

So Lillyanne is looking for the sign but she never founds it……after she did it,

She feels so hungry which is her stomach growled loudly even people see her shameful blush."Oh great, I'm really hungry….I haven't eat in plane, because I forgot to order food…must…find food….."

Because of hunger, she doesn't have energy to walk so she sit in the bench. She wonder if she come to that town as she remembered when she met Surge for the first time, he look confuse or worry……what is he look like that, maybe he knows about that town, or maybe he…..

When she look the sky, there is a female blue bear with shirt and army pants. She look confuse to her so she sit beside her in bench. The bear ask "Hi! What's wrong?"

Then Lillyanne reply "I'm okay, it just I don't know about the town."

"I know where the town is. ^^" then Lillyanne surprised.

**Well, finally Lillyanne got helped by a mysterious army girl. **

**That means she known about that town.**

**Ok, see you soon and review ^_^**


End file.
